RBE
This article is about the Red Bloon Equivalent. If you're looking for the Rubbish B.F.B. Edit, see this instead. This is the RBE in BTD6. Create your own page if you want one for your own game. Only edit if you've calculated the number of RBE for one round. Make sure it's accurate. Parentheses is total amount of RBE in the round, excluding regeneration, evolution, and spawning, of course. (Please don't add joke conceptions.) First appearances are noted in bold. RBE #20 Red (20) #30 Red (30) #10 Red, 10 Blue (30) #15 Red, 15 Blue (45) #10 Blue, 14 Red (34) #14 Red, 3 Blue, 3 Green (29) #30 Red, 10 Green (60) #8 Green, 44 Red (68) #3 Yellow, 9 Green, 15 Blue (69) #20 Green, 5 Yellow, 40 Red (120) #42 Red, 3 Pink, 5 Yellow, 10 Green (107) #20 Regen Blue, 7 Regen Yellow (68) #5 Pink, 7 Regen Blue, 1 Red (40) #10 Regen Yellow, 9 Pink, 1 Purple '(91) #8 Regen Purple, 3 'Grey (87) #15 Yellow, 1 Orange (90) #4 Black, 1 Regen Purple (58) #1 Regen Orange, 47 Blue, 4 Starburst Grey (176) #14 Regen Purple, 1 Regen Black (97) #2 Regen Orange, 17 Regen Blue (94) #4 White, 4 Regen Purple (76) #4 Purple, 11 Pink, 19 Yellow, 30 Green, 47 Blue, 61 Red (400) #10 Camo Yellow, 1 Camo Black, 15 Regen Grey (248) #5 Regen Grey, 100 Green (365) #1 Orange, 15 Regen Pink, 1 Regen Camo White, 1 Regen Camo Black, 3 Speedy Blue (137) #1 Zebra, 1 Regen Zebra, 27 Red, 21 Camo Grey (354) #6 Zebra (162) #39 Pink, 17 Yellow, 9 Black (380) #27 White, 3 Rainbow '(516) #11 White, 11 Black, 5 Zebra, 1 Rainbow (476) #1 Regen Rainbow, 1 Camo Rainbow (110) #1 'Commando (86) #27 Regen White (351) #22 Black, 8 Regen White, 12 Zebra, 2 Rainbow (824) #10 Lead, 2 Glass (380) #1 Spawner Zebra (27) #4 Dael, 3 Glass (385) #7 Rainbow, 88 Green, 13 Lead, 1 Spawner Regen Rainbow, 2 Camo Zebra (1,109) #7 Regen Camo Zebra, 17 Yellow, 10 Lead, 34 Yellow, 1 Speedy Black (676) #10 Spawner Black, 3 Ceramic, 16 White (698) #11 Rainbow, 44 Regen Blue, 22 Regen Green, 2 Ceramic (999) #6 Camo Rainbow, 1 Camo Ceramic, 6 Regen Rainbow, 1 Regen Ceramic, 1 Monotonous (900 + 55*Towers) #3 Ceramic, 80 Pink, 11 Lead, 32 Gray, 1 Regen Camo Spawner Starburst Ceramic (1,593) #1 Tree Aerostat '''(315) #17 Lead, 8 Regen Yellow, 1 Orange, 20 '''Chocolate (1,521) #1 M.O.A.B. (680) #130 Regen Purple, 14 Zebra, 1 Regen Lead, 3 Ceramic (1,545) #50 Black, 50 White (1,300) #1 M.O.A.B., 14 Ceramic, 47 Red, 2 Commando (2,759) #1 I.G.B.M. (1,000) #45 Pink, 19 Regen Purple, 1 Red, 4 Ceramic (820) #2 M.O.A.B., 1 Camo Orange (1,390) #3 M.O.A.B. (2,040) #9 Aqua, 70 Lead (2,133) #5 Camo Zebra, 27 Regen Camo Purple, 1 Camo Ceramic (417) #1 B.B.B. (10500) #5 Gold, 45 Ceramic, 1 M.O.A.B. (6,080) #100 Green, 24 Ceramic, 8 Camo Lead (3,396) #3 M.O.A.B., 8 Spawner Ceramic, 1 BTD456Creeper (3,008) #'W.I.N.G.' (700) #1 T.U.R.B.O. (460) #17 Regen Ceramic, 1 M.O.A.B., 2 Commando (2,892) #122 Ceramic, 75 Lead (16,665) #7 Regen Camo Spawner Rainbow, 95 Yellow (765) #1''' B.F.B.' (3,420) #8 'Shining, 6 Monotonous (544 + 330*Towers) #20 Regen Ceramic (2,400) #1 Camo Spawner Ceramic, 4 Regen Gold, 5 Speedy Yellow, 9 Black, 9 Monotonous (737 + 495*Towers) #100 Pink, 10 Ceramic, 2 M.O.A.B. (3,060) #1 '''Evolution, 6 Regen Rainbow (460) #1 Ghost Bloon, 1 B.F.B. (3,420) #44 Regen Camo Spawner Purple, 17 Zebra, 12 Speedy Purple, 24 Regen White (1,107) #100 Rainbow, 2 M.O.A.B. (6,860) #55 Ceramic, 17 Zebra, 94 Purple, 19 Regen Camo Spawner Purple, 1 Camo Regen Spawner Ceramic (7,857) #1 S.P.I.C.A. / 1 A.R.I.A. (8,840 or 9,840) #60 Regen Ceramic (7,200) #100 Ceramic (12,000) #2 B.F.B., 31 Ceramic, 19 White (10,807) #31 Speedy White, 10 Camo Regen Ceramic, 1 M.O.A.B. (2,221) #19 Regen Camo Spawner Ceramic, 12 Regen Aqua (2,604) #31 M.O.A.B., 17 Monotonous (21,080 + 935*Towers) #170 Regen Camo Rainbow, 1 Regen Camo Shining (9,418) #20 Commando (1,720) #11 Charge, 2 B.F.B., 47 Ceramic, 247 Red, 1 T.U.R.B.O. (13,517) #1 Z.O.M.G. (17,680) #500 Regen Camo Rainbow, 10 B.F.B. (61,700) #1,000 Red, 5 M.O.A.B., 27 Commando, 17 Regen Ceramic, 19 Rainbow (9,807) #1 E.L.E.C.T.R.O. (28,420) #50 Regen Rainbow, 40 Camo Rainbow, 30 Spawner Rainbow, 20 Starburst Rainbow, 1 Camo Regen Spawner Starburst Speedy Rainbow (7,755) #1,000 Blue, 9 Shock, 40 Regen Ceramic, 199 Regen Purple, 47 White, 3 Gold (10,576) #27 Commando, 2 Evolution (2,582) #100 M.O.A.B. (68,000) #1,000 Green, 2 B.F.B., 18 Yellow, 49 Regen Spawn Camo Lead, 18 Lead, 70 Regen White, 31 Monotonous (12,631 + 1705*Towers) #1,000 Yellow, 1 Z.O.M.G., 7 Speedy Black, 24 Camo Regen White, 48 Starburst Ceramic (24,243) #'T.O.M., F.R.E.D. and H.A.R.R.Y.' (17,760) #'S.A.K.U.R.A.' (10,523) #'S.L.U.D.G.E.' (22,000) #1,000 Pink, 5 B.F.B., 19 Ceramic, 85 Regen Lead, 94 Gray (26,897) #25 M.O.A.B., 9 B.F.B., 1 Z.O.M.G. (65,460) #1''' Apopalypse/1 '''Genesis (Hard Mode) (both 20,000). #? #? #? #1 B.T.D.4.5.6.C.R.E.E.P.E.R. #1 S.T.O.N.E (76,624) #? #? #? #? #1 B.E.D.R.O.C.K (183,248) 111-113. ? 114. 1 E.L.E.C.T.R.O 115. 1 C.A.R., B.O.A.T., R.O.C.K.E.T., or P.L.A.N.E. (10,000, 20,000, or 30,000) 116-119. ? 120. 1 M.A.R.T.Y.N.A.S. (1000, but 8 AD) 121-132. ? 133. 1 O.O.Z.E. (255,000) 134-139. ? 140. 1 Extreme T.O.M., F.R.E.D., and H.A.R.R.Y. (19,000) 141-145. ? 146. 1 I.B.T. (5*IBT's edits) 147-149. ? 150. 1 A.N.C.I.E.N.T., 1 G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. (80,000) 151-159. ? 160. 1 C.A.R., B.O.A.T., R.O.C.K.E.T., and P.L.A.N.E. (70,000) 161-249. ? 250. 10 BTD456Creeper, 1 Evolution (381) 251-399. ? 400. 1 M.E.T.A.07 (6,185,400) 401-649. ? 650. 10 B.T.D.4.5.6.C.R.E.E.P.E.R., 1 Evolution with the speed of a glued Lead Bloon (501,561) 651-674. ? 675. M.A.R.T.Y.N.A.S. (Martynas Šalčiūnas version) 676-749. ? 750. 1 F.A.I.L. And S.A.F.E. (2 x 3,4839744e+33, a.k.a. infinity) 751. Infinite random Bloons from Red Bloons to B.F.B.s (infinity) Rounds with a ? have MOAB's, BFB's, ZOMG's, TURBO's, IGBM's, Ceramics, Leads, Commandos, Shocks, Evolutions, Mega and normal Pop-o-Bots. Non-MOAB class bloons can be in Regen, Camo, Starburst, Spawner, or/and Speedy properties. Category:Public Pages Category:Lists